Clash of the Titans
by King Sephiroth
Summary: InuYasha xover. Sephiroth, having survived the fight woth Cloud, makes good of Shinra's space program and ends up on Earth...in the Feudal Era. 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Another play, another inspiration. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, read my story The Last Midnight. At _Every Boy deserves Favor_, I had a discussion with my friend, Ethan. I said to him, "In a fight, transformations aside, who would win? Sesshomaru, or Sephiroth?" I went for Sesshomaru, but he said Sephiroth. Well, I'm going to find out, but I'll go a few steps further. Cloud versus InuYasha. Tifa versus Kagome. Well, maybe not that... Who will win? It's Final Fantasy 7 and InuYasha. Which is superior?

* * *

Authors note: I haven't finished Final Fantasy 7, so I don't know how it ends. (duh) I'm bringing Sephiroth back to life from the crater. Any comments on this, tell me in a review.

"Cloud…"

Sephiroth walked out of his crater. He had survived Cloud's Omnislah somehow, and he wanted revenge. Cloud was only a clone! Not even a perfect clone. So Sephiroth was a clone, at least he was perfect. His deep hatred for the inferior species grew as he stood on top of the edge of the crater. Masamune was in his hand, and a light breeze was making his silver locks flow elegantly.

With one wing sprouting from his back, his hair flowing as it was, the Masamune in his hand, and his black coat staying somewhat still, he was quite the impressive site. However, looks didn't matter to him. He wanted, no, he needed to find Cloud and kill him. He had held back when they fought, and he regretted it. It had been the first time in a very long time that he had felt pain. He looked upward, toward the sun.

"Hmm." he wondered aloud, "I sense that the Weapons have been defeated. How long have I been out?"

He heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Without turning around he said "Who goes there?"

"It's me, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's eyes went wide and he turned. It was him. Cloud. The one he was about to seek out. The blond stared at Sephiroth, who noticed that he was unarmed.

"Cloud." Sephiroth uttered, then his voice got stronger.

"What are you doing here?"

Cloud stared at him for a minute, silent. The he turned around.

"Tifa and Barret say that I shouldn't be here," he said, "that if I turned my back on you…you would run Masamune straight through it. Just like Aeris…"

Sephiroth stared…

"You didn't answer me, Cloud."

"No…no I didn't."

Cloud turned around again, again facing Sephiroth.

"I want to help you, Sephiroth." he said.

Sephiroth chuckled and looked at the ground. His Black Materia was close to him…the very weapon he wanted to destroy the planet with…

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do. You're sick."

"…How long have I been out?"

Cloud wasn't surprised by this question. He would have asked the same thing.

"Three days."

"Hmm."

Sephiroth began to walk toward Cloud. The Masamune was beginning to look very dangerous to him.

"How do you intend to help me?"

"By taking you home with me." Cloud said. "A little interaction with people may help you out."

"I'll kill them."

"No you won't."

Sephiroth bowed his head and sighed. He obviously wouldn't win this argument. He could just kill Cloud, but he rather liked the boy when they where in SOLDIER. He could go with him, but that would be like giving up. What was an evil psychopath to do?

"Fine." Sephiroth said. "I'll go with you."

Cloud smiled.

"See? You're already doing better!"

"Shut up."

* * *

If anyone's OOC or it just plain sucks, let me know in a review please! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Crash landing

With long white blue-ish-white hair swaying in the breeze, the demon of the Western land silently walked in the forest. With Tokijin and Tenseiga at hip, and child at heal, Sesshomaru only had one care in the world; Where is Naraku?

The demon lord watched as his companions, Rin and Jaken, argue at a flower patch. Rin, a small girl with raven hair and a tattered dress, was trying to make a "crown" for her lord, and Jaken, an brown robe-clad toad demon, wasn't happy about it. Sesshomaru was slightly amused by Jaken's attempts to subdue Rin's playful antics, but also slightly annoyed at Jaken for being…well…Jaken.

"You annoying brat!" the toad squawked, "Put those stupid flowers away! Lord Sesshomaru does not need such idiotic-"

"But Master Jaken!" Rin protested, "They are so pretty! Rin is sure that Lord Sesshomaru will like them! They match his robes!"

"HE DOESN'T CARE IF IT MATCHES! HE-"

"Jaken, silence or I will end your life."

Jaken looked at his until-then silent master. The dog demon was still unreadable, but the tone in his voice told the little toad that he was serious.

"Y-yes, milord."

Sesshomaru turned and walked away. He smelled something. Something strange, that he had never smelled before.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, following him.

"Stay with Jaken and Ahun." Sesshomaru said. He could smell his brother as well. He didn't like the way things were beginning to look.

* * *

Soon before…

A large yellow bag was pushed over the side of a well. With a large clunk, the sound of something breaking, and a distinct 'ow', it hit the ground. After that, a quiver of arrows and a bow. Then, finally, a bow came out of the well.

Kagome sighed as she rested against the well, sweat trickled down her face and neck. She panted, somewhat out of breath. Climbing up that well with no help was hard!

She glanced down at her backpack.

"I wonder what broke…?" she said. Then, she saw a little fox foot and bushy tail under the bag , twitching. With a loud gasp, Kagome reached and picked up the yellow bag.

"Shippo!" she cried.

"Hi….Kagome…" the swirly eyed fox said. "InuYasha said… 'tell Kagome!' he sure did! He said 'tell Kagome we'll be at Keade's. Ha…ha…" Then, he passed out.

"Um, alrighty then." Kagome picked up her backpack, slipped it over, and picked up the unconscious canine.

"Better not keep them waiting."

Meanwhile…

Miroku sat cross-;egged on the floor near the wall in Keade's hut. Sango sat across from him. They stared into each others eyes…and stared…and stared. And Sango blinked.

"Ha! I win!" Miroku said.

"Kagome's games are strange." Sango said, rubbing her eyes.

InuYasha sat on top of the hut, sniffing the air. However, for once, he wasn't sniffing for Kagome, though he faintly smelled her. No, he actually didn't care for once. He smelled something he had never smelled before. There were two…no…three human males and two human females, plus something that smelled a little like a dog. But there were two smells that smelled like nothing. They weren't humans or demons or gods. But whatever they were, Sesshomaru was approaching them.

InuYasha snapped out of his stupor as he heard Kagome say 'Hi InuYasha." he looked down at the waving girl.

"Oh, hey." he said, then went back to sniffing the air. This puzzled Kagome.

"What? No 'hey wench, what took you so long'?"

"Not today. Something's going on." the dog demon said.

* * *

In the woods…

An aircraft labeled 'Shinra 27' sat on the ground in a crater. It was smoking quite a bit, and nine figures surrounding it. Six of which seemed to be yelling at the eighth, while the eighth looked at the ship, accompanied with a dog-like creature.

"I thought you knew how to FLY!" a young girl screamed. She had short black hair, an armor plate on her head, shorts, and a green shirt. She wore gloves and carried a large shuriken, and had a large…thing…on her arm. Her name was Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Would you lay the fuck off me, Yuffie?" a man replied. He had pilot's attire on, blonde hair, and goggles. He was smoking a cigarette. His name was Cid Highwind.

"You said we weren't going to land for three more days!" another woman yelled. She was young as well, with extremely long brown hair, tied in a low ponytail.. She wore shorts as well, with a small white halter top, some gloves, and red boots. This is Tifa Lockheart.

"I know, I know!" Cid said, but was cut off.

"Lay offa him!" the man said. He was tall, and somewhat large. He had very dark skin, and wore a torn and sleeveless brown shirt, revealing huge biceps. He sported a flaming skull tattoo and a beard, dog tags, and, most amazingly, a gun grafted onto his right arm. This was Barret Wallace.

"He'll fix it." he said. "Right?"

"I'll try, but-"

"But nothing!" the third man said. It was Cloud.

"We need a place to get supplies." the last man said. He had long black hair, kept manageable by a red bandana. He wore a black shirt and pants, metallic boots, and a metallic arm plate. He wore a red cloak as well. This was Vincent Valentine. (ALL HAIL VINCENT!)

"But where do we look?" Cid said. Barret beat him over the head with his gun-arm.

"WE LOOK EVERYWHERE, THA'S WHERE!"

Back with Sephiroth, he was having a conversation with the red creature, known simply as Red XIII.

"This is why I didn't want to go." he said.

"You can't blame Cid, he's an idiot." Red XIII said.

"True."

* * *

Damn, that took a while! Oh well…By the way, celebrate! I beat it, I beat it, oh yeah, oh yeah! Anyway, thanks to my editor, Ethan, for making sure I didn't fuck up. Review responses.

Mako Red Eyes: I'm sorry. I just couldn't find a good way. But thanks for the review!

atomicsquid: Well, here we go. Do I still have your interest?

By for now!


	3. Sephiroth is here guys!

Hey y'all! It's been a while, eh? Well, I'm back with a rather long chapter. This chapter is only FF, but next starts the actual crossover. Please bare with me a little while longer. Review Responses down at the bottom. Also, for those who are curious, I'm using Cloud and Sephiroth's Kingdom Hearts looks. They're just so much cooler.

* * *

1 week earlier…

Cloud opened the door to the Highwind. It was a calm scene. Tifa was on the couch, chatting with Yuffie. Cid was speaking with the pilot. Red XIII was asleep on the floor. Barret was watching TV, and Vincent was by the computer with Cait Sith.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Hi Cloud." was the collective response.

"I've got an announcement." Cloud continued. He moved away from the door, revealing the dark figure of none other than-

"Sephiroth!" Barret yelled. He stood up and raised his gun-arm.

"Relax." Sephiroth said. Before anyone could move, he was behind Barret with the Masamune to his neck. Barret froze.

"Barret, wasn't it?" Sephiroth continued, "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to…reform, I suppose you could say."

Sephiroth smirked and sheathed Masamune. He turned and walked toward the couch, his wing sprouting from his back suddenly. He passed Tifa and nodded in a "Hello" manner.

Tifa, who had remained starring wide-eyed until that point, shook her head and walked to Cloud. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the deck. The group, including Sephiroth, starred in bewilderment. Then, Cid cleared his throat.

"I knew she had him whipped."

"I doubt that's the situation, Cid." Vincent said.

"What were you thinking!" Tifa yelled.

"Look, Tifa, I know you think this is a bad idea-"

"A bad idea? A bad idea? The man almost destroyed the Planet! He killed my father! He killed your mother! He killed Aeris! And you're inviting him to stay with us? Are you out of your mind?"

Cloud looked away. Tifa looked at the door to make sure it was closed, then turned back to Cloud.

"Cloud, he killed the woman you loved. Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?" she asked.

"I didn't love Aeris…" Cloud said. "But that isn't important. He was my friend. He saved my life in SOLDIER on more than one occasion."

"But that wasn't real, Cloud. It didn't happen."

"But I remember it, Tifa!" he shot back. "Whether it happened or not, I remember it. He was my friend. I want to help him."

Tifa starred at Cloud. Her mouth moved several times, but no sound came out. Cloud turned around to leave. Before he got anywhere, Tifa turned him around and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Cloud." She cried softly.

Cloud hesitantly hugged her back.

"It's alright Tifa. It's alright."

* * *

"I don' trust him." Barret said.

The group was gathered in a clump on a wall of the Highwind, all staring at the couch on which Sephiroth slept. They were reasonably afraid of the man. After all, not only was he naturally creepy, tried to kill them all, and had two monstrous transformations, but he also had a very long and pointy piece of metal in his hands as he slept, and was tossing and turning. Never good.

"Neither do I, but there isn't much we can do about it." Red XIII said.

"Cloud trusts him," Vincent said, "Shouldn't that be enough for us?"

"I gotta take a piss." Cid said.

"I'm goin' over there." Barret said.

He inched away from the group, all of whom held there breath. Sweat dripping from his face, he got up to the couch and leaned over it. What he saw was quite frightening.

Apparently, while the group had deliberated his trustworthiness, Sephiroth had got up and walked away. All that was there was his coat and a Seph-sized indent on the cushion. Barret straightened up and scratched his head, a "what in the hell?" look on his face.

SLAM!

Sephiroth dropped down from the rafters in which he was hiding right behind Barret, the Masamune impaling the couch right next to him. Barret screamed and fell over.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Sephiroth laughed like he hadn't in years.

* * *

"Fuel?"

"Good."

"Air tanks?"

"Good."

"Engines?

"Good."

"We're good to go.

Cid turned to Cloud and nodded.

"Ready when you are."

Just as Cloud opened his mouth, Tifa walked sleepily in to the cabin. She was in her pajamas, her makeup was running , and her hair was a mess. She yawned and glanced at Cloud and Cid.

"What time is it?" she asked. Cid glanced at Cloud, who checked his watch.

"A little after 5:30." he said.

"What are you two up to this early?" she asked, now suspicious.

"There's a perfectly logical explanation, miss Tifa." Cid said, "And Cloud's gonna explain it."

Tifa turned to Cloud, who was white as a ghost.

"Well?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, we're…uh…planning a trip to Kalm?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Try again." Cid muttered.

"He's leaving the planet."

Tifa, Cloud, and Cid turned around to see a boxer-clad Sephiroth leaning against the computer. Her turned to the threesome and yawned.

"And, obviously, he's taking us with him."

Tifa turned back to Cloud and Cid, She walked towards the calmly, though a vein was visible in her head and her fists were clenched. Cid knew what was coming.

"Oh, hell no!" he said, and ran off. Cloud tried to follow, but Tifa grabbed his collar.

"Sephiroth, fetch!"

"Why in the hell should I?"

Tifa turned around and gave him a glare that would get any sane man pissing himself. Even though the word sane didn't really describe Sephiroth, the look still scared him quite a bit, and so, Fido fetched. Tifa the proceeded to beat Cloud.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING NOW?" she screamed. She then turned to Cid, who was struggling against Sephiroth's grip, and punched him twice in between words.

"WHY -slap- WOULD YOU -slap- HELP HIM -slap- WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS -slap- YOU KNUCKLE HEADED -slap- DUMBASS! -slapslapslap-." She screamed.

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh as Cid lay on the ground, bleeding, next to Cloud.

"You've managed to succeed where I couldn't, good job." he said.

"This isn't funny!" Cid yelled, black eye and bruises already forming. "Has she ever hit you?"

"Sephiroth thought for a moment, then nodded.

"When I was in my Bizarro form, all of you attacked me."

"Right…"

"Blast off!" the pilot yelled. Tifa starred at him.

"Dick. Ah!"

The Highwind flew off, knocking those still standing off their feet, and waking up those still asleep over.

* * *

**Mystical Elf of AI**: Thanks very much. I hope you like this chappie.

**chris**: I know, I know, not soon. I have a lot of stuff goin' on right now. Plus, I broke my arm and couldn't type for a while. Sorries.

Please leave a review!


End file.
